fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Rescue the Ecologist of Expedition 328 from The Hive
Rescue the Ecologist of Expedition 328 from the Hive - 69 spell Arc - Brovil Pallivineg: 1. The Lost Notebook BEFORE you get this mission you must either have completed another mission in the arc or turned in Cicero's Torn Notebook -- dropped by the spider by Xill in Stoneroot Falls. The Lost Notebook is the first mission in the story arc to rescue Cicero, a gnome which has been captured by drachnids and taken into the Hive. The mission takes about 45-90 minutes to complete depending on how lucky you get on drop rates. The zone-in for this mission is in Stoneroot Falls. It's your standard collect mission. Kill the monsters throughout the zone. On a semi-rare basis they will drop portions of a notebook. You need to collect all nine pieces to complete the mission. If you're interested in the lore, each book does have some information about the expansion that you might enjoy. After completing all nine you can (optionally) combine the nine pieces in the notebook container to keep the journal for yourself. 2. Cavern Botany Cavern Botany will take you a while depending on drop rates. You are ordered to go into an instance off of Corathus and collect two specimens of five different types of mushrooms. The zone is populated by sporali which drop these mushrooms. Simply kill sporali until you collect all the mushrooms and head back to complete the mission. This will take you anywhere from 1-3 hours depending on how fast you kill and how lucky you get on drops. At the end, a chest will spawn at the zone-in. 3. The Search for Clues This mission can take a while. You can skip some with invisible but be warned there are some mobs that can see invis you'll need to avoid. After a while, when you've cleared some spiders and opened some cocoons you'll get an update for finding the clues you needed. This will spawn the boss, Wydrth the Watcher. He spawns randomly in the event, usually best if you got a Wiz/Mage with Eye of Tallon to scout for him, or a rogue, to speed things up. Go and start to kill him. At some point he will vanish and reappear in another room of the zone. Kill him to complete the mission. 4. Rescue Cicero! This is the final mission for the Cicero story arc. Upon completing it you can get your level 69 spell if you have completed all other missions in the arc. Get the spell by hailing Brother Hidden Path. Finally, after all your trouble and searching, its time to go rescue that pesky gnome Cicero. Fortunately, this mission is fairly quick. Clear your way up the hive. Don't be tempted to invis past them to save time as it will cause problems later. Clear up to the hive which has two blue con spiders in it. After killing these, opening the cocoon in there which will spawn a boss spider. Nothing special about him, hits a little harder, has a little more hit points, nothing major. Once he's dead, Cicero the gnome will appear and ask you to escort him out of the zone. He will lead you back down to the bottom of the hive, stopping on the way to kill any spider he sees. He'll also randomly open cocoons on the way which will spawn spiders that you'll need to kill. When he reaches the zone-in at the bottom, he'll thank you and you'll complete the mission. Congratulations on completing this story arc! Category:EverQuest Category:Quests